


The Ballroom Blonde [Art, Supernova]

by junetree74



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, My First Fanart, Swan Queen Supernova 2020 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetree74/pseuds/junetree74
Summary: Thank you LauratheChef84 for your wonderful story. It was an honor working with you.Thank you for the mods of Super Nova for bringing us together.Thank you to my wife who is my encouragement and support.Swan Queen is the best fandom ever!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	The Ballroom Blonde [Art, Supernova]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauratheChef84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Banished Prophesy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342503) by [LauratheChef84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84/pseuds/LauratheChef84). 



> Thank you LauratheChef84 for your wonderful story. It was an honor working with you. 
> 
> Thank you for the mods of Super Nova for bringing us together. 
> 
> Thank you to my wife who is my encouragement and support. 
> 
> Swan Queen is the best fandom ever!

First year doing art for Supernova instead of writing. Been a while since I did art. Swan Queen brings out the best in us. True love!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Banished Prophesy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342503) by [LauratheChef84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84/pseuds/LauratheChef84)




End file.
